Eyes
by TheTruthAboutThe WallFlower
Summary: AU/ They were complete strangers, meeting by a chance of fate. It just so happened this chance declared they would be living together for the foreseeable future, with his hypnotic eyes luring Sakura in like a cat to the canary. Except in this case she felt more like the prey than the predator.


Sakura let out a small squeal as she flipped the page of her manga, revelling in the magical girl genre as if she were living it herself. She'd just recently bought the first volume on her way home from school and already she was enraptured.

"Sakura?"

The eighteen year old snapped her head up from her spot lying on her stomach on her bed, clear emerald orbs fixing on the figure in her doorway. Apparently she'd become too enraptured, as her father looked slightly exasperated, as if he'd been trying to get her attention for a long time. "Yes Tou-sama?" she smiled innocently.

Sakura's father gave her a kind look and said, "The exchange student from Hong Kong will have arrived by dinner, so could you please help your brother out in the kitchen? I have to quickly go out to run some errands."

Sakura beamed at her father and gave a nod, closing her manga with a 'thud' before getting up to follow her father out the door. After closing her door and heading down the stairs, the teenager said a goodbye to her father before heading into the kitchen, where her brother Touya had already started preparing dinner.

"Hey kaichou." Her recent college graduate brother greeted casually.

Sakura glared at him from the corner of her eye but made to wash her hands. After that she tied her short caramel locks into a tiny pony tail, relishing in the softness and the ease of her short hair that flattered her tanned skin and cute face beautifully.

It wasn't long before her brother interrupted the silence between them, peeking an eye at her. "You should get changed." He stated, brown eyes piercing.

Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow at him. "…Why?"

Touya snorted, tossing his head back so that a dark piece of hair got out of the way of his sight. "Because, this exchange student is a guy, and I know what guys think, and I don't want one thinking that about you, _especially_ while you're wearing _that."_

Sakura gaped at him, looking down to scan what she was wearing. There was nothing wrong with it, or at least she didn't think so. Since when did he think cute white denim shorts that fit her _perfectly_ (she had to admit, they did things to her legs and backside that made her smug) and a flowy off-the-shoulder black shirt were _scandalous?_

"No," she said stubbornly, glaring at him from the corner of her eye.

He argued with her about the subject until she wasn't needed for help with dinner anymore, and by then she was angry and flustered and had stormed upstairs, determined to stay in her current attire.

Not long after, Touya called out to her from the living room with an irritated announcement that their guest had arrived. Sakura involuntarily grinned broadly to herself, perking up from where she'd sat slouched on the floor leaning against her bed.

She jumped to her feet and rushed out, stopping momentarily to examine her reflection in her mirror. Doubt clouded her mind momentarily and she gnawed at her lip as she examined the way her shirt clung to her assets and gave anyone who looked a hint of cleavage. But, before she could think anymore, her brother called out once more.

With a quick, determined inhale, Sakura gave herself a resolute look in the mirror before saying out loud, "You can do this Sakura!"

With a quick check that her boots were zipped up properly, Sakura scurried out of her room, heading for the dining room, excitement welling inside her. She grabbed onto the doorway to slow her momentum, her cheeks healthily flushed from her rush to get there and a wide smile pasted across her face.

Immediately her eyes are drawn to the fellow eighteen year old sitting across an empty seat, with her brother sitting next to him and a hearty meal of various food laid out around him. But it wasn't the lovely aroma of a home cooked meal or the sight of her family that made her emerald eyes light up.

It was the sight of the handsome teenager staring at her with imploringly, beautiful eyes. They were a chocolate colour, swirled with the richest caramel she'd ever seen. Involuntarily, Sakura's cheeks flushed even more and she squeaked out a 'hi' with a nervous grin as she seated herself across from him.

Sakura ignored the suspicious look Touya gave her, instead focusing on her new housemate. "Syaoran-kun right?" she smiled.

The teenager nodded and, keeping his eyes locked on her, gave a small, mischievous smirk. "And you're Sakura right?"

Sakura sucked in a breath and nodded, her blush embarrassingly prominent as she got sucked in by Syaoran's hypnotising gaze. He tilted his head at her and the candles her father had lit illuminated his perfectly shaped cheekbones. He ran a hand through his impossibly soft looking chestnut bangs.

Although throughout the whole dinner Touya glared daggers at both Syaoran and Sakura, and her father had a knowing look in his eyes and initiated most of the conversation's, there was something about one another's deep, endless gaze, their illuminous eyes, that drew each other in and had them staring into each other's eyes the whole night.

He was making Sakura's heart beat faster than ever before. And there was something about the way his chocolate caramel swirled eyes stared at her so intensely that made her supremely glad he would be sleeping in a room right next to hers, with only a thin wall to separate them.


End file.
